


Jon and Dany Watch a Porno

by cmyatt01



Series: Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Maybe a Sprinkling of Plot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys is the daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna, Smut, Tagged underage because Jon and Dany are 17, Targaryen Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Viserys and Rhaenys are good siblings to Dany and Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01
Summary: Dany's parents force her to spend the weekend with her sexy nephew, Jon, while they, his parents and the rest of their family go on a marriage retreat. Dany brother, Viserys and his wife (Jon's older sister) Rhaenys, provide parent approved movies for their entertainment.ORJon and Dany watch a porno together and things get heated 😈**Edited and Reposted**
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen (mentioned), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned), Robb Stark/Talisa Maegyr (mentioned), Viserys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (mentioned)
Series: Random Modern!Jonerys AU shorts and one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Jon and Dany Watch a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little story 😈

* * *

* * *

When Dany’s mother, Rhaella, told her she would be staying with her nephew, Jon, for the weekend, she believed it would be an inconvenience. “Mom, we are seventeen years old!” She protested. “We don’t need to babysit each other. I think we can fend for ourselves for a single weekend.”

“Daenerys, sweetheart, we know you both can,” her mother, Rhaella replied with a comforting smile as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter and gripped her hand. “It’s just… we would all be more comfortable knowing that you and Jon are together, especially because we will not be allowed to have our cell phones at the retreat.”

“If you don’t want me to be alone, can’t I go stay with Missy while you all go on your marriage retreat? I am sure her parents won’t mind,” Dany replied with a huff.

“Darling, I think staying with Jon for the weekend will be good for the two of you. You two were so close as children… Then over the last couple of years, you have seemed to have drifted apart. We all think this would be a good chance for you to _rekindle_ your relationship.”

 _What relationship. Jon is the one who shut me out as soon as we got to high school,_ Dany thought as she snorted. Jon was hot. Perfect sharp jawline with a scruffy shadow if a beard. Raven curls. Eyes so grey they were nearly black. Bulging biceps. Chiseled abs. Thick defined thighs and calves. It was as if the gods had sculpted a perfect being and placed him on Earth. Dany wanted him. She had wanted him for years. She wanted to breed with him. She wanted to make beautiful Targaryen babies with her purple eyes and his raven curls – or maybe her silvery blonde locks and his stormcloud grey eyes. However, she pushed that dream aside years ago. All he saw her as, was another family member; he treated her with the same affections he gave to his Stark side of the family cousins – with side hugs and forehead kisses.

They were Targaryens and Targaryens are supposed to be together. Maybe Jon was more like Rhaegar. However, Rhaegar was a rarity – he was the first Targaryen in over 100 years to marry outside of the family… But it was not as if he had a choice – there were no female Targaryen family members around his age. Luckily, he found love with the wild and carefree Lyanna Stark – The She-Wolf of the North. They had two children – Rhaenys and Jon.

Rhaenys had no aversion to the family ways. On her sixteenth name day, she and Viserys announced they were in love and wished to marry. No one even cared that he was four years older than Rhaenys. They are Targaryens so it was expected. So, two years ago, on her eighteenth birthday, Rhaenys and Viserys married in a lavish ceremony on Dragonstone. Then, just last week they just announced they were expecting their first child.

When Dany and Jon were children, she was so sure they were going to be together. They were best friends and spent every free moment with each other. _I was so sure we were going to follow in Viserys and Rhaenys footsteps._

That was until high school, when some redheaded exchange student from the Frostfangs teased Jon for having a crush on his Auntie. _Dumb cunt Wildling bitch didn’t know they were Targaryens and it was perfectly acceptable and expected for Targaryens to be together._ According to her mother, she was made for him, literally - that her mother and father decided to have another child after Rhaegar and Lyanna announced they were expecting their second baby. They did not want their grandchild to be alone in the world because Targaryen without a counterpart is a terrible thing.

Over the last few years, Dany had subtlety tried to regain his affections, however, he did not seem interested. Therefore, she was beginning to accept the fact that her nephew did not want to continue with the Targaryen tradition of keeping it in the family. That she would have to be like Rhaegar and find love elsewhere.

“I am sure Jon would rather spend time with his cousin, Robb, or his perverted friend Theon, than with his annoying little auntie.” 

“Sweetheart, Rhaegar and Lyanna don’t want Jon around Theon – they think he is a bad influence… You know, just last month he tried to get Jon to sneak into a strip club with him!”

“Yeah, I can understand why Rhaegar and Lyanna don’t want him spending the weekend with Theon,” Dany muttered under her breath. “But that doesn’t explain why he doesn’t go stay with Robb. Robb is nineteen! He is going to college. He has a job and a dog and has his own apartment. Clearly Robb is responsible and can keep Jon out of trouble for the weekend.”

“Dany, Jon cannot stay with Robb because he and his new wife, Talisa, are coming to the retreat as well,” her mother stated as she tucked a loose strand of silver-blonde hair out of her daughter’s face and behind her ear.

 _Fuck that’s right! How could I have forgotten that Robb got married last month,_ Dany thought to herself. “I did not know he and Talisa were going, considering they just got back from their honeymoon. I would have thought they wanted time to relax.”

“They returned last week,” her mother said with a smile. “And a couple should never stop working on ways to improve their relationship. I am also looking forward to hearing all about their trip... I just love seeing young couples in love.”

_Maybe one day I will find love._

“Darling, I promise, you and Jon will have fun. Viserys and Rhaenys have even provided me with several movies they think the two of you will enjoy together.”

“Ugh, fine! Just put them in my bag. Since I have to spend my weekend babysitting my older nephew, I might as well enjoy a movie night,” Dany sighed.

“Good,” her mother said with a smile as she pulled her into a hug. “I looked through the movies Vis and Rhae chose. I really think the two of you will enjoy them! Oh, and I want to hear all about them when we get home.”

“Okay, Mother,” Dany sighed as she returned her mother’s embrace. _How bad could watching a movie with Jon be if Viserys and Rhaenys chose the movies?_

▩▧▨▧▨▧▨▩

“So what movies did you bring,” Jon inquired as he entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and two cans of soda in the other.

Her nephew looked heavenly in his black gym shorts and form-fitting white t-shirt, his dark curls loose and framing his face. _ Get a grip on yourself Dany! He is your nephew and all he wants to be is your nephew. _ “I’m not really sure. My mother packed them for me – she said Rhaenys and Viserys gave them to her for us to watch together,” Dany admitted as she unzipped her bag and pulled out the Blu-ray cases. “Knowing your sister and my brother, they are probably some old Adam Sandler or Will Ferrell comedies or some of the Marvel superhero films. My mom also said that her and father enjoyed them.”

“You are probably right,” Jon agreed with a deep chuckle as he sat down on the black leather couch and put the popcorn and drinks on the wooden coffee table. “Just throw one of them in and if we don’t like it we can try one of the others or just watch something off Netflix or Amazon Prime.”

Dany shrugged and muttered an okay as she put one of the discs in the PlayStation without looking at the title before making her way to the couch to sit beside Jon.

When he pushed play on the controller, the film started out innocent enough. A family was going on vacation to an all-inclusive tropical island.  _ I wonder if this is a horror film or if something crazy happens to them on the island, _ Dany thought as she watched the opening credits.

However, as soon as the family reached the lavish beachside hotel, the innocence stopped – The family had two rooms – one for the parents and one for their older teenage children. Dany was shocked when the sister stripped naked in front of her brother and said she was going to shower before they went to dinner.  _ Holy shit she has big boobs for a teenager, _ Dany mused as the girl turned on the shower.

“What the fuck kind of movie is this?” Jon exclaimed from next to her.

Dany looked over at her nephew and noticed his eyes were as big as saucers. “Come on Jon, don’t act like you have never seen boobs before,” Dany stated, trying to contain her mirth. “This is probably some sort of horror movie,” she added as she looked back at the television screen. However, instead of seeing the girl being attacked in the bathroom and her brother rushing in to save her… She saw that the brother had removed his clothes and was palming his long, thick cock.

“Sweet sister, would you like some help washing your back?” The boy on the film asked as he walked into the bathroom.

“Dear gods, Uncle Vis and my sister sent us a fucking porno to watch!” Jon exclaimed as she felt him shift next to her.

Dany was thinking the same thing. But she had watched pornos before, granted she had always been alone, and found it endearing that Jon appeared to be so uncomfortable. “You can’t tell me you have never watched an adult film,” Dany teased.

“What… What… Of course I have – I… I just wasn’t expecting Vis and Rhae to send a porno for us to watch… together,” Jon stuttered, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

_ Oh Rhae and Vis I could kiss you both! This is going to be so much fun! _ Dany thought, excited at the prospect of watching Jon squirm. “You know, we can turn it off and watch something on Netflix… If it makes you too uncomfortable to watch a naughty movie with your favorite auntie,” Dany purred. She knew Jon and knew that he would be too stubborn to turn it over – that he would have to prove to her that he could endure this film with her.

“I think we should watch it… It looks like it actually has some plot which is hard to find in adult films these days,” Jon replied defiantly as he settled back onto the leather sofa.

As the movie continued, the ache between Dany’s legs grew uncomfortable – she had to cross her legs in an effort to help dull the throbbing of her clit. The siblings in the film were filthy – first the fucked in the shower. Then she gave him a hand job as he fingered her while they ate dinner at the fancy hotel restaurant with their parents (who were oblivious as to what their children’s hands were doing under the table). Now, they were on the beach, fucking on an empty lifeguard stand under the stars. She could not stop herself from imagining that she was the sister in the film and Jon doing all the naughty things the brother was doing to her in the film.

After about thirty minutes of crossing her legs and squeezing her thighs together for some relief, Dany knew it was a lost cause and she would not be comfortable until she was able to find release. She was about to go to the bathroom and take care of herself, however, the second she uncrossed her legs to stand, she felt a hand on her thigh.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jon asked, a darkness in his tone.

“I need to pee… I drank my soda too fast,” Dany lied.

“I don’t believe you,” Jon rasped out as his fingers traveled under her loose fitting cotton pajama shorts and towards her aching center. Her breath hitched when the tips of his fingers ghosted over her pulsating bundle of nerves through her soaked panties.

“Jon,” she moaned as she looked over at him. From the glow of the TV, she could see the bulge of his erection in his gym shorts. She met his eyes and saw they were full of lust.

“Auntie – I didn’t know that watching porn would make you so wet… You are nearly dripping. Are you thinking about that boy’s cock in your cunt?” he asked as he pushed her panties to the side and slid a single finger up and down her slick folds.

“No, I was imagining it was my dear nephew filling my tight pussy with his rock hard cock,” Dany admitted as she rocked into his hand, trying to get the friction she needed. “What about you, my naughty nephew? Does watching a brother fuck his sister turn you on? Is your dick hard because you were imagining you were fucking Rhaenys?”

Jon continued to lightly tease her honey slick folds, as he looked her in the eyes as he answered, “I have to say, while my sister is beautiful, I don’t want to fuck her… I have never wanted to fuck her and I am not thinking about her at this moment.”

“Then who is it?” she whispered, as she reached under the waistband of his gym shorts and palmed his erection through his boxer briefs.  _ Gods I never knew he was so well endowed. _ “Who has your member standing at attention?” The whole time, silently praying that he wanted her as well.

Jon was quiet for several seconds as they continued their ministrations. Then he growled as he removed his hand from her core and her hand from his cock. “You, my sweet auntie,” Jon confessed, graveling in her ear as he pulled her into his lap. “It’s always been you. I have dreamed of stuffing my dick in your tight pussy, ever since the day I learned why the gods gave me a dick... And right now my dick is hard for you.”

Before Dany could process Jon’s words, his lips were pressed to hers with such force she was sure they would be bruised and swollen. When she moaned he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her eager mouth. As their tongues dueled, she continued to slide her hips along his rock hard cock to create the friction she desired. Jon was kneading her breast with one hand and her ass with the other as her hands tangled in his messy raven locks. She nearly came at the feeling of his firm member pressing into her clit through their clothes.  _ Too many layers. _

“Godsdamnit Dany,” Jon rumbled as he broke the kiss. For a moment, Dany thought he was going to withdraw and push her away. She thought he was going to tell her they were making a mistake and were only horny because of the characters in the movie… That was until she looked into his eyes and saw dilated pupils - nothing but lust. “I need to be in you,” he pleaded.

“Then why don’t you stuff your cock auntie’s tight cunt my dear nephew?”

“It’s kind of hard with all these fucking clothes between us,” Jon growled.

The next thing she knew, their clothes were scattered all over the floor and Jon was eyeing her like a hungry dragon wolf. “Do you like the site of your auntie, standing all naked in front of you?” She inquired as she squeezed her breasts together.

“Get your beautiful ass over here,” he rasped, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into his lap. She was straddling her nephew once again. His firm member nestled between her nether lips. His lips trailing kissing along her chest until he took one of her dusky rose peaks into his mouth, his tongue rolling the nipple causing a wanton moan to escape her mouth.

“You want your nephew’s cock my sweet auntie?” Jon murmured as he thrusted his hips slowing, coating his cock with the slick juices of her arousal. 

“Yes… Please my dear nephew,” Dany whined into his neck, embarrassed at how desperate her voice sounded at the moment. She wanted him. She needed him to fill her. Only he could tame the throbbing between her thighs.

“Auntie, you have to tell me what it is that you want.”

“I want... I need my nephew’s long, thick cock to fill my tight, greedy little cunt.”

With those words, he plunged his thick cock into her, splitting her open and filling her cunt completely. The sensation caused them both to groan. Never had Dany felt so full. “Fuck, Jon,” Dany moaned as she took a few moments to adjust to the girth of his cock. “So full... I have never been so full.”

“Gods Aunt Dany, you are so tight. Tighter than I ever imagined in my dreams,” he growled as he grabbed ass, kneading the flesh as she began to slowly rock her hips. 

She decided to let Jon set the pace and he guided her hips in a slow dance. It felt good – each roll ghosting her tender bundle of nerves, shooting pleasure straight to her core. However, after several minutes of tender love making, and getting to know each other’s bodies, she needed more. She did not want to be lazily fuck – there would be time for that later. Right now, she needed release. She needed raw, rough, fucking so she began to rock her hips quicker. “Fuck me, nephew. Fuck your auntie. Fuck me so hard that I come all over your perfect cock.”

Jon growled as he tightened his grip on her ass and began roughly thrusting upward with each rock of her hips. His cock going deeper into her pussy than anyone ever had before; the tip of his cock kissing her womb over and over. Sounds of skin slapping and pleasure filled moans coming from both them and the porno film filling echoing off the walls of the room.

She was lost in bliss as she felt a familiar tightening in her core when suddenly Jon slapped her ass, hard. “Fuck Jon.” The walls of her pussy began to tighten around his cock and she knew she was close.

“I felt that… You like it when your nephew spanks you… Don’t your auntie,” Jon rumbled as he smacked her other arse cheek.

“Gods Jon… I’m so close… Don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop.”

“Come for me auntie... Come all over your nephew’s cock,” Jon murmured into her ear - his warm breath against the shell of her ear sending her over the edge.

“FUCK,” she screamed as her body convulsed in ecstasy. White stars blinding her vision as the most powerful orgasm she ever had pulsed through her body. Her velvety walls constricted around Jon’s cock as her fluids gushed out, coating both of their thighs with her slick nectar.

She went limp in Jon’s lap, completely sated.

However, her nephew did not give her the opportunity to come down from her high. He did not even pull his cock out of her channel as he flipped her over, laying her down on the couch and continued plowing into her warm, slick cunt. Within a few minutes she felt a coiling in her core once again. Her second orgasm was rapidly approaching.

“Fuck Dany, you feel so fucking good,” Jon exclaimed. “I so fucking close. I am gonna fill your cunt with my cum.”

“Come for me Jon,” Dany purred. “Come for your auntie… Fill my womb with your baby gravy.”

“You want your nephew to put a baby in your belly sweet auntie?” Jon whispered against her ear. A drop of sweat falling onto her face.

“Claim me Jon. Make me yours,” Dany exclaimed as the silky walls of her cunt clamped down on his cock like a vice once more. Her second orgasm was more powerful than the first. Waves of pleasure writhed through her body as she screamed out in blissful ecstasy.

“You. Are. Mine,” Jon grunted with the final few snaps of his hips. She could feel his cock pulsating in her channel, painting the walls of her cunt white with his thick seed.

They laid intertwined on the couch in a silent postcoital bliss for several minutes. Her hands ghosting up and down his chiseled torso and they exchanged lazy chaste kisses.

“That was amazing,” Jon muttered between kisses.

“Yes it was,” Dany agreed.

Daenerys Targaryen was blissful. Jon loved her and wanted her. Her feelings had not been one sided as she had feared. However, that did not explain his actions over the last few years. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why he had kept her at arm's length.

“Jon?” she murmured a few minutes later, pushing up on her elbow so she could meet his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“If you wanted me, why did you push me away when we got to high school?” Dany inquired, unable to mask the vulnerability in her tone.

“I didn’t want people to judge you,” Jon sighed.

“Judge me?”

“Aye. I didn’t want people to look down on you because you were dating or fucking your nephew… I didn’t want them to think you were a freak because we were in an incestuous relationship.”

“Jon, we are Targaryens and incest between Targaryens is and has been accepted in Westeros for over a thousand years. No one would have cared.” Suddenly, Dany recalled the redhead that had teased them their Freshman year. “Wait did this have to do with that damn exchange student from the Frostfangs?”

“Yes and no,” Jon admitted. “See… she saw our relationship as incest because in the Far North, all forms of incest, is frowned upon because Old Man Craster.”

Dany recalled hearing about Caster in the news about five years ago. The man was said to have married all of his daughters to prevent any other man from touching them. It was also said he would anonymously abandon any son at fire stations because he saw them as threats to his wives. “Jon, even Targaryen’s don’t fuck their own children these days and no longer take multiple spouses,” Dany snorted.

“True, however, she made me realize that just because I wanted you, didn’t mean that you wanted me... I wanted you to have the opportunity to see if you really wanted to be with me or just felt like you had to be with me because we are Targaryens.”

Dany did not know what to think. She could not believe that he pushed her away for the last three years because of some stupid exchange student. She could not believe that if he just had talked to her, he would have known she wanted him just as badly. That he was her best friend and she loved him for the person he was, not because they were Targaryens. They could have been together. “Well Jon, just so you know, you are mine. You have claimed me and I am not letting you go.”

“And you are mine,” Jon agreed as he possessively tightened his grip around her waist. “And I will put that baby in your belly sweet auntie.”

Dany felt her nephew’s cock twitch against her thigh as he rolled back on top of her and claimed her once more as the porno credits rolled in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> 😈😈😈😈😈


End file.
